


[維勇] 七年之癢 (03)

by moonlightneko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 溫柔的你，就像是名為伏特加的毒藥。現在他只能緊緊擁抱與自己緊密相連的愛人，用行動告訴他的愛人”我”就在這裡，就在你的身邊。





	[維勇] 七年之癢 (03)

3.

維克多回到聖彼得堡時已經是深夜時分，他輕輕轉動鑰匙，不知道勇利是否已經休息了。在他下午發送簡訊之後，直到趕上最後一班飛機之前，都沒有得到回覆，電話打了也都沒接。

 

 

原先預定下午會抵達，但就在他要出發之前，被代表隊顧問逮到，要求接受一個重要媒體採訪(說是重要的電視台高層要求)。任憑他怎麼推託就是推不了，只好勉強答應。

 

“勇利，對不起下午我回不了家了。臨時有個重要的採訪我推不掉…你不用來接我了哦！”

將要燉煮的食材下鍋的勇利，都處理好洗完手之後，拿起剛才響起短訊提示的手機，看到訊息心都涼了。

 

他正打算將今晚的主菜放入烤箱慢煮後，就要出發去機場。接到人回來正好主菜也燉好。

時間是下午4:50分。

 

回頭望向滿桌料理，一時之間不知道該如何是好。其實他並沒有和維克多約好一起晚餐，只是單純想為工作辛苦的他做頓好吃的。呆立好幾分鐘，他轉身回到廚房，拿出保鮮膜與保鮮盒，將辛苦做好並精心擺盤的料理，一道道放入保鮮盒中，送入冰箱。烤箱裡的…煮好再處理吧。

 

像是已經享用完晚餐一樣，勇利開始清洗已經沒了食物的盤子與鍋子。在嘩嘩的水聲裡，心裡一陣失落，他第一次感覺到孤單。

 

 

「勇利？」維克多輕緩關上大門，將鑰匙放到陶盤上後輕步走入家中。空氣裡隱約飄著一股食物的香味，是他喜歡的俄羅斯紅菜湯。心想勇利是不是做了晚餐？雖然沒有約好，但這像是勇利會做的事。他看了看空蕩蕩的餐桌，水槽邊的瀝水架卻放滿了盤子與調理工具。

打開冰箱是一堆保鮮盒整齊堆放，透明材質隱約看得出菜色豐富。這數量勇利應該從中午就開始準備了。

「果然是這樣…這個笨蛋。」他關上冰箱門，暗暗嘆了口氣，難怪勇利不接他電話。

 

離開廚房，走到沒有開燈的客廳。漸漸適應黑暗的眼睛看見沙發上那團影子，那是勇利。他看起來累壞了，是在等自己回家時睡著了吧，做一菜要花多大的力氣，也會做菜的他不會不知道。

「…你這個傻瓜。」大手輕輕摸著勇利滑嫩的臉頰，這個男人怎麼年過三十了膚質還這麼好？

 

勇利醒來時，發現自己在臥室的床上，被一股熟悉的氣味包圍著。眼前是熟悉的白皙胸肌，腰上一條沈重的胳膊垂著。

昨天坐在沙發上看書，邊等著不知道幾點才會回來的維克多，估計是太累了竟就這樣沈沈睡去，連被搬進房間都不知道。男人一如往常地將自己抱在懷裡睡的動作，不知怎的讓他好懷念。這次國家隊集訓使他們分開已有一個月之久，雖然中間有見面但是都很短暫。他下意識地朝著維克多懷裡蹭了蹭，汲取好久沒有感受到的溫暖。

 

「嗯…勇利你醒啦…」感覺到懷裡人的動靜，維克多慵懶的嗓音從頭頂傳來。

「早安…維洽」勇利並沒有抬起頭，輕聲說話的氣息輕輕噴在胸口上，感覺到維克多身體微微震動了下。男性早晨最先醒來的部位，現在感覺更明顯了。

 

「勇利…」維克多放開勇利，翻身俯視著勇利，一雙獨具魅力的迷人眼睛裡流轉著濃濃的慾望。就是這雙眼睛深深吸引著勇利，使他沈淪迷戀不已。

序曲是溫柔的吻落在頸窩，這是他們兩人共同的默契。勇利沒有拒絕他，閉上眼睛雙手輕輕環上維克多的後頸，迎接他的索吻。笑起來會呈現好看心型的嘴唇正與自己交纏著，吻得他全身無力，嘖嘖曖昧水聲增添一室旖旎。

 

維克多本就有裸睡的習慣，勇利久而久之也從害臊不已到習以為常。在他剛搬到聖彼得堡的時候，每天都還是乖乖穿著睡衣入睡，只是常常在早晨清醒時發現身上不是少了上衣，就是少了褲子。有時更過份是跟擁著他入睡的人一樣的狀態，男人們早晨就肌膚相親緊密接觸在一起的某部位，剎那間悸動不已，情不自禁擦槍走火更是幾乎天天上演的事。直到雅科夫嚴重警告維克多要為他的學生未來著想，不要縱慾過度啊混蛋！

 

他們都很熟悉彼此的身體與敏感帶，維克多把一個月來的思念，盡數傾瀉在這場充滿情慾的深吻當中，手更是直接往大腿間探去，直搗勇利的慾望中心。勇利瞬間像是被電了一下，忍不住呻吟出聲。他腦子亢奮著，身體比精神還要更想維克多。在維克多極具挑逗的手搓磨揉捏下，赤裸的身體交纏著，下腹早已鼓脹不已，窒息又空虛的感覺只想有什麼快點填滿自己。

「維洽…我好想你…」軟糯的呢喃聲落在維克多耳邊，維克多總是敗給這聽著像撒嬌一般的語氣，無論幾次都能使他理智盡失。

 

分開勇利的長腿，迫不急待地進入他的體內。立刻被溫暖緊緊包圍的自己，身心都湧起說不出的舒服。他喘息沈重，低沈的嗓音俯在勇利耳邊說著下流又挑逗的情話，這是他們兩人床上的小情趣，總是使勇利羞恥又愉悅，卻又無法抗拒，濕潤後穴下意識地將維克多吸得更緊。勇利低喘著，每當維克多挺進一下，嘴裡克制不住的呻吟聲溢出，止不住的興奮顫抖使他雙膝有些發軟。

 

“啵…”維克多微微抽離他的身體，帶出一串混合著體液與潤滑液的不明液體。勇利只覺得一陣空虛感襲來，雙手胡亂抓著維克多的手臂。

「寶貝…別急。」維克多將他翻身，背部朝上。勇利的臉陷在柔軟的枕頭裡，只感覺到後面蓄勢待發的傢伙正抵著他的入口摩挲著，遲遲不肯進一步。

「你準備好了嗎…我要享用豬排飯了。」靈活的舌頭在勇利耳廓上轉了一圈後，輕輕啃咬著。勇利還來不及反應，立刻感覺到後方被粗大瞬間填滿，巨大快感如煙火綻放直衝腦門。

 

又重又猛的抽插著，輾壓最敏感的那一點，引起勇利一陣驚叫，每一下都狠狠地貫穿勇利。維克多喜歡將雙手箝制在勇利的腰側，下身狠狠衝撞著，迷戀地看著勇利完美的背部曲線，此時因為激情而微微泛紅著，還有自己的汗水一滴、兩滴，滴在勇利的背上緩緩流下，那是只有他才能見到的絕景。胯部與臀部拍打撞擊聲刺激著勇利的感官，將維克多絞的更緊，若不是咬牙忍著恐怕他早就繳械投降。

 

勇利終於忍受不了放縱地喘息呻吟，嘴裡含糊不清地說著不要了、好舒服、再快一點。這些話語用日語說出來更是情色又酥麻，激發維克多更深層的獸慾，加快了衝刺速度。

 

勇利早已無法思考，既然得不出結論，那就好好的去感受。令人狂躁的騷動從身體深處不斷湧出，沈溺在那迷離又激狂的原始歡愉快感裡。他只想用力抱緊維克多，僅僅是因為愛，僅僅是因為維克，而自己卻不一樣了。

他們很久沒有這樣親密了，有段時間甚至勇利在睡夢中感覺到維克多回來了，也抱著自己入睡，但醒來時身邊只有睡過的布料皺褶。當這樣的日子一久，竟然產生了習以為常的感覺。這讓勇利開始感到害怕。

 

現在他只能緊緊擁抱與自己緊密相連的愛人，用行動告訴他的愛人”我”就在這裡，就在你的身邊。

 

 

維克多擁著懷裡沈沈睡去的人，溫柔地撫摸他柔順的黑髮。自從他接下國家隊教練，勇利開始回到校園之後，勇利總是有意無意的以各種理由閃躲著他的示好，他不清楚為什麼。很想跟勇利聊聊，又找不到時機點，或者被各種打斷，結果一眨眼半年就過去了。

 

這感覺有些熟悉，他模糊地想起多年前在地下停車場面對慌亂的勇利，自己不知所措的心情。哪怕他還不太明白原因，但已確實感受到勇利的不安。

 


End file.
